


Boner for Killjoy

by Kirby6721



Series: Devil May Fuck [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Creampie, Demon/Human Relationships, Dry Bones apparently, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Full Nelson Vaginal, Hand Jobs, Occult game, Vaginal Sex, offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby6721/pseuds/Kirby6721
Summary: Hancefort Gregory, a well hung hunk, just came back at his home late at night at 12.10 am, Where he is expected to see his friend, who has moved in with him after a divorce(It's a long story), only to run into a strange paranormal run-in with a certain Miss Killjoy, thanks to stumbling into a very dangerous paranormal game.........One-shot lemon
Relationships: Katie Killjoy/Original Male Character
Series: Devil May Fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709797
Kudos: 8





	Boner for Killjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning from the Author: Playing Dry Bones is a terribly idea to say the least, so don't under any sane circumstances if you even consider playing it for your and everyone you care about's safety! Also dubiously consential sex with a demoness and implied gory off-screen death. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer notice: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of it's characters that honor goes to Viziepop

**12.10am late at night Saturday........**

A 22-year old man by the name of Hancefort Gregory was driving back to his nice somewhat big home in the countryside after a long day of visiting his relatives, that being said due to a last second change of plans he went back home early. He had the appearance of a hunk with nice cleanly shaved face, red colored hair that is somewhat shaggy and reaches his neck, a nice well tone body with chiseled abs underneath his normal clothes.

While he normally lives be himself, this week one of his friend had to stay and crash at his place for a while. The friend had a divorce with his wife and lost the rights to his previous home to her, given his poor behavior, he really should have seen this coming and since his family and other relatives hate and have disowned him, he can't crash at their places either. Nonetheless, Greg decided he should be given one chance to change his ways, because that's what friends are for, _right_?

Upon arriving at his humble abode, he noticed something strange about his place, for one all of the doors and windows are locked, two all the lights and electronics are apparently out as well. While normally strangers might just think that the person there is asleep, Greg was suspicious, his friend usually stays up late, so what gives? So he tried to call him on his phone, only for no one replying, so he decides to enter the house to check. So he grabbed his spare set of house keys in his car and decided to unlock and enter the house, while he did unlock it partially, he quickly learned that the rest of the other door locks are in place, the ones that can only be unlocked from the inside.....

"God damn it! What the **hell** buddy!" Greg screamed in frustration as he struggled to get the open. "This is my house man! Let me in!" as he slammed the door shoulder first....only to recoil in pain, "OW! Why did I do that?". Then suddenly, the rest of the indoor locks, have been well unlocked, allowing him to enter his home again. Greg soon learns when he steps back inside that the whole area is pitch black dark, no light, no gizmos are on and that the windows are all binded, leaving Greg confused. "Could he really be asleep?" Greg mumbled to himself. 

Unbeknownst to him a strange humanoid insectoid with an oddly feminine shape was creeping on him from his blind spot......before pouncing him!

**12.30 am**

Gregory wakes up after being knocked out cold only to learn that he is in his bedroom on his bed......with his only his shirt on! His panic at seeing his exposed manhood was only eclipsed by the other urgency that he saw. It was a tall humanoid creature that has a female shape like a woman standing in a darkened part of his room across him where the light from the reopened window binds don't shine, but he still made out her features in the faint moonlight. She posses a slim, thin waist, wide hips, red lips, sharp manicured finger nails, short blonde hair, wide shoulders and big firm F-cup tits, in fact she could mostly pass for a normal human woman.....if she didn't have a long neck, chalk-white skin and having pink glowing eyes with small, yellow pupils.

The most oddest thing about the humanoid being was that she how she was dressed, she is wearing a sexy, red new anchorwoman attire with the chest area being nearly exposed, displaying a good portion of her cleavage complete with a short pencil skirt that tightly her lovely ass.

Gregory was sweating buckets, was she a demon or an alien? As he wondered in panic, the humanoid approached closer, to the point of even sitting on his exposed crouch,she then spoke "Oh good you're awake! I was getting bored and horny as fuck looking for the dumbass that summoned me here." she spoke crassly. "What, are you? A demon?" Greg asked fearfully, "Why yes stud, but not always, my name's Katie Killjoy, reporter, died in the 90s?". "Sorry lady but I only cared about the news for it's comics, my name's Hancefort Gregory, though my pals called me Greg." he nervously replied.

"AHAAAHAAHAA! Oh you know if you weren't such a handsome face hunk, you would never have woken up again! So tell me are you the one who summoned me through the dry bones game to get laid?" she asked. "Wait what's dry bones? What's that? I never recalled summoning anyone!" Greg replied in a confused manner.

"Well that explains alot, I mean what retard would recklessly enter a house knowing that a demon is lurking in it? Dry bones to cut to the chase is basically hide and seek with demons, with the stakes being so much _higher,_ if you win the summoned demon will grant you a wish, like a good fucking, it's what I'm supposed to grant and if you lose....well you're screwed.", Katie explained.

"Say....if you aren't the player, is there anyone else living here?" , Katie said in a dangerously seductive voice. "Oh goddamn it! I think my stupid friend summoned you here to bang you, he looks like a fat, disheveled sloop, that even neckbeards wouldn't touch with a 10 foot pole! That asshole didn't even care to warn me!" Gregory snarled in anger.

"WHAT!? Ew ew ew FUCK! Why in the nine circles are you letting that turd stay in your house!?" Katie recoiled in disgust. Gregory then spent a little while explaining too her what led to that point, "HAHAAHHAA! What a fucking loser! He got divorced _and_ lost his house as well? Well that was fun, I better tear him apart once I see him though." she sadistically replied. "Wait then, what are you going to do with me?" Gregory said. "Well Gregy, if I killed you, you will probably sent to heaven presumably due to your goody goody attitude, out of my reach forever, but I feel really horny and I don't want to go to bed unsatisfied.....soooo." she said, while rubbing her lovely curvy ass against his penis. 

As her clothed butt rides his hotdog suggestively, "SMMMSSSHCCCHH!!SSZZQQ!, his manhood grows increasingly to the point of being fully erect at nine inches. Gregory can only stare at Katie's tits and butt jiggling and gainaxing rapidly through her tight outfit, aiding his erection, "MMMMMAAAHHHH!" Greg moaning in pleasure all the while. "MMMMMMMHHHHOOHH! FUCK YES! Say Greg you don't don't happen to be a virgin do you?" Katie quipped as she gasps in ecstasy. "Hoohaaaaa.....yes I am." Greg replied lustfully. "Well with such a big manhood, I am quite surprised, well tonight's your lucky evening......" Katie uttered quietly, while grasping his banana ready to blow it dry.

Katie then begins loudly pumping and suckling his dick with her hands and mouth respectively, "OOOHHHMMMMPPPPPGGG!!!SSLLLLLUUURRPPP!SLLSUURRP!SCCHHUULLMM!! OOHHMMM! So ravishing, I'm glad that I got this dick first!" Katie exclaimed, with her mouth full of cock and simultaneously shaking her rump right in Greg's face, as he stares in wonder. "AAUUGHHHAAHHH!! Fuck! It feels great!" Greg yelled in pleasure.

Now Katie changed her gear and simply goes deepthroating his penis to the hilt rapidly intensely."MMMMPPHHHAAAA!HHHHOOHHH!! Are you ready to cum yet Greg?" Katie asked as she mostly envelops his pickle with her mouth, "SSHUULLMMPPP! SLLUURRPPPHH! ZZSSIIIUUMMPPP!". "AAARRRGHHHAAAHHH!!! Yes Katie! I'm about to!!...AAAAHHH!!" Greg yelped before ejaculating all of his spunk deep into her mouth like a shower sprinkler.

"ZZZSCCCCHRRRRSSSHHHH!!!MMMMMMHHH!! Slurp! Slurp! SCCZZSSLUUrpp! Succkklle!! OOOHHH FUCK! Your dick milk is so thick, heady and delicious....." Katie said as she gulped and slurped down his cum like a bottle of milkshake, before temporarily releasing from her oral grip with a loud "POP!" sound. "My my Gregory, your dick is still hard? You must be a pervert for punishment then", Katie mused, all the while still licking and slurping his still erect penis to drink up his semen, "LICK!LICK!SLURP!SCCHHRP!".

"Well now that the foreplay is over studdy, let's move on to the main event." Katie said before standing up and stripping herself bare naked, save for some leg-wear that only reaches her thighs. "Are you sure about this Katie what if I knock you up by accident?" Greg replied, as he saw Killjoy's F-cup mounds gyrate, as she undresses, his manhood becomes slightly more erect when he notices that she removes her thong, revealing her moist womanhood to his lusty eyes.

"Oh don't sweat it Greggy, former human sinners like me won't have to worry dumb shit like fertility, we are sterile......unfortunately hellborn devils aren't, that _fucking disney princess wannabe cunt."_ " Katie explained, with Greg noticing that she notably sounds more unpleasant and pissed off at the end of her statement. He does wonder what this "princess" is like, but he decided to not to ask about that for his own safety.

After mostly undressing, Katie positions herself just above his erect manhood preparing to ride him from her to his front side, then she slowly and surely lower herself to the point of fully enveloping his penis with her cunt. "SSSSCCCCLLLLLUUUUUURRRRRSSCLLLUMMPP!!!" was the explicit sound effect of Killjoy's pussy being completely filled up by Gregory's dick, all the way to hilt.

"OOOOOHHHHHHMMMMPPMMYYYFFUUCCKKK!!!! Your fucking sausage feels so good! It fills me up perfectly!" Katie uttered while the most un-lady like orgasm that Greg ever heard. "AARRRGGHHHHAAAA!! Katie! I'm going to show initiative and thrust upwards in to you as well." Greg said, while panting in pleasure, deciding to just make the best of the it and thrusting upwards deeper into Killjoy as well.

However, Katie wasn't going to be so easily dominated so she responds by rapidly thrusting up and down his manhood in response. "AAHHHHHH! So you want to....OOOHHH! Trying to thrust into me yourself, Greggy? Well this will be fun...MMPPGGHH!!OHH!HARDER!STUDDY!" Katie screamed in pleasure as she did so. The scent and noises of unholy sexual intercourse clings tight to the inside of the bedroom as the minutes go on especially the moaning, "OOOOHHH! AAAHHH! MMMMMPPPGGH! YYYEEESSSS!" "SCCCTRRRUUMPPP!! SLLUURRMMMPP!! SSSZZZCCRRUUSSHH!! KKRRRSSCCHH!!".

The simultaneous thrusting and fucking went on, with Katie's ass and jugs fluctuating all over, with her nipples becoming erect and leaking out milk, with her inner walls and his cock squeezing against each other every more tightly. Gregory moans and grunts loudly, as his manhood is feeling crushed between her insides like an organic trash compactor as her feverishly thrusts in and out of her, "AHHHHRRHH!! SCCRRUSSHH!! SSCLULMP!! ZZCCSSHHPPOOPP!!"

In all that time, they eventually hit their climax point.

"HHHOOOOHHAA! AAAHHHH!! Katie I'm going to..!" Greg said, about to finally unleash his load deep into her. "DO IT GREG! FILL ME TO THE POINT THAT MY WOMB IS FILLED TO THE BRIM!" Katie replied in bliss, about to reach her climax herself with her inner walls gripping his meat rod ever more firmly, even gripping hand to hand with her human fuck buddy's hands, with demonic strength. It's amazing that Greg's hand weren't crushed in the process.

"I'M CUMMINGGGG!!" they both yelled together at once, even throwing their heads and in Katie's case a little of her back backwards, as their inter-connected hips crash into each other simultaneously, causing Greg's meat stick to pierce her cervix and be inside her womb directly "SSCCCLLLLUURRMBBPOOPP!" they both ejaculate at once! A deluge of sexual fluid from both genitals intermix together "KIIRRSSSSSHHHZZZ!!!", flowing either out onto or in into, like their cum flowing down Greg's manhood in a sticky, thick and gooey liquid slush and Greg's dick shooting thick globes of man-milk into her baby-room.

"AAAHHOOOGGHHNN.....!! That wasn't to bad Greggy..." Katie said, after the climax as she fell forward onto him. "AAHHhhaa....you were amazing Katie, I wonder if this can happen again?" Greg replied, trying to catch his breath. Their genitals still remaining connected with semen still flowing slowly though them, leaving a bit of a mess on his bed, not that Greg cares. "Well Greggy, I just need to 'take care of someone' before we go at it again." Katie explained, before standing up to disconnect her cunt from his penis, leaving it somewhat limp, and soaked in cum. As she got up their love juices begin to drip down from her pussy staining the floor when she got off the bed, not even caring to get dressed. 

"Wait a little while here my well-hung stallion, I'll be taking a little look around your place, you might need a shovel and a new friend after this, I'll try not to leave too much of mess behind." Katie said to Greg, before walking out of his room and closing the door behind him.

It's painfully obvious to Greg, that Katie is going to kill his free-loading friend, while he wouldn't normally want to let such a fate happen to him, at this point and considering all the crap that his 'buddy' just pulled, he can't exactly feel all that bad for him. Greg couldn't do anything to stop Killjoy anyway, no sense in becoming a second causality on her tally. So he just took a quick nap and waited for her to return.

**2.00 am**

Greg was suddenly woken by a sudden surge in pleasure and a familiar voice, "Arghhhaaahh...! What the?" he wondered aloud, opening his eyes to see Killjoy still cum leaking womanhood and lovely ass in front of his face, which means that she is probably 'cleaning' his sausage. "SLURRMMPPP!! SLUUZZRRRMMBP!! LIICKKK!! MMMMmmm still good semen, if a little stale." Katie said, while licking and slurping his dick free of semen.

"Katie is that you...? , Greg attempting to speak to her, as he tries to come his senses quickly. "Oh you're awake, your seriously gross good-for nothing mooch friend's carcass is in the basement, in a body bag. Well don't just stare at my ass, eat my pussy out to join in! I never know that you got this hard again so quickly....." Katie said, as she licks and blows his cock, while just talking about his friend being killed horribly like a stranger slipping on a pavement. "Uhhhmm...okay I guess?" Greg nervously replied, while trying to fight off the pleasure that he is experiencing from her cum cleaning. 

He then starts eating her out, by licking her cunt, exploring her womanhood caverns using his tongue tasting her wet folds and cum, "LLIICCKK! SLLURRSSSHHPP! MMMMMM! your cunt and cum taste a little sweet and sour, like nectar Katie,,,,," Greg said while tasting her. "LLIICCKK! LIICCKK! SSLUURRPP! Oh your cock is matched by few in hell, shame that I couldn't stay for long..." Katie replied, while savoring his sausage. "Well let's make it last Katie!" Greg announced, ceasing his eating out and proceeding to grab her legs and hoist them up and lift her onto his chest back first, basically holding the demoness in a full nelson.

"Wait what the fuck Greg!? Are you going to...!" Katie said, being caught by surprise by his sudden nelson move. "Yes, I'm Katie, I'm going all out!" Greg replied, positioning his now still erect meat rod just below her hellish cunt, before impaling himself into her by launching his hips upwards like a rocket.

As he did so his sausage slickly punched through her wet and moist pussy and even pierced her cervix, leaving his cock deep into her womb, despite her womanhood still being very tight and offering resistance, "ZZZSSCCHHRRRUUSSHHHLLL!!!". "SSSQQUUURIIIITT!!" His cock even spews pre-cum deep into her still somewhat previously semen-filled baby room. 

"AAARRRRGGHHAAOOOGGGHHH!!! FUCK! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SUMMON THIS STRENGT...!" Katie screamed, in shocked pleasure, even throwing her head backwards and sticking her tongue out wildly. "UUUGGRRRRRGGHH!! A MAN JUST WANTS TO FUCK A HOT WOMAN, KATIE! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THAT DESIRE AND TAKE MY COCK!" Greg yelled, in pleasure as he impaled his sausage into her cunt.

The in and out thrusting continued for several minutes, with Greg using his rod to turn Katie's pussy into a demonic meat toilet, Katie's big and firm tits were back to leaking milk and gyrating rapidly like pudding, after a few minutes of this, Greg uses his hands to grope, squeeze and fondle her chest mounds, spewing out more lactation of them. "SSSQUUISIRRRSHH!! SSCCCHUULMMPP!! ZZZPOOMMPPL!! SCCRRRIIIISHHMPP!! SQQUUUUEZZMMMM!! SSQQUUURIITTT!!", were the sounds of the blasphemous intercourse and as for the voices?

"AAAAHHHHSSOOO GGUUUUDDD!! HHARRDEERR FASSSTTTEERR!! GREGGY!! FUCK ME TILL MY SLUTTY CUNT BREAKS!! AAAHHHH OOOHBHYEEAAHH!! MMMMPAAHH!!" Katie screamed in total ecstasy with no regard to her volume. "AAARRRRGGHHH!! AAAAHHHAARRIIGGHHTT!! THIS IS THE BEST FUCK EVER!! CAN'T WAIT TO CUMMM KATIIEEE!!, Greg shrieked in response as he continues his thrusting.

"SSLLUMMPPP!! SSSLLLAAPPP!! SMACCKK!! UGGHHHAAHHH!! SCRRUMMPPP!! SPLLURRRTT!!", were the sounds that echo throughout the home, to say of nothing of the stench of lust until...... "KATIE!" , Greg yells as his cock starts twitching rapidly in Katie's womb, as he continues thrusting, a sign of climax. "GREGGY!", Katie replied in deviant bliss, as she too reaches her limit, indicated by her inner walls tightening around him like a vice.

Then, they ejaculate simultaneously, "SPPRRRLLLTT!! GGGLLLUURRRSSHH!! SSSPPPRRULLSSHH!!! CCUUMMMMIIINNNGGG!! UURRGGAAAHHHHHH!!", bellowed the sounds of the sexual intercourse and their screams of pleasure, with their sexual fluids, filling Katie's partially filled womb to the brim with manjuice and the resulting overflow and cum from her pussy, gushing out onto his dick, coating it in their juices again.

Now completely exhausted, both participants lied down flat on the bed, with Katie on top of Greg, still trying to catch their breath, even with their connected sex organs still connected, covered and dripping with their juices "DRIP...DRIP...DRIP...". "Katie then turns her neck to face Greg directly, with a terrifying red gaze in her eyes, Greg just swallows a gulp, nervous if she is going to attack him for trying to be the dominant one, he was too tired to move most of his body, not that it would manner if he could. 

Only for him to be caught be surprise, as the demoness instead, moves her lips into his for lip-to-lip french kissing! "MMMMMMHHH!.....LLICCKKSLLLURRPP!...OOHHMMMM!....SSLARRPPP!" , were the sounds produced by their intimate kissing, as their mix their saliva and tongues together in the inside of their mouths. "MMMMMHH! Not many men back at Pentagram City could fuck me like you can Greggy, wish you were my co-host instead...." Katie seductively noted, as she kisses him. "MMMAAAHH! You wouldn't mind coming here again for more, would you Katie?" Greg replied, as he kissed her. 

"I will think about it Greg, if I agree to be here again to do you dirty....I'll let you know on each Saturday from now on." Katie said, as she disconnects her tongue and lips from his, with a thin stream of saliva somewhat temporarily connecting them together before separating. "Well, I think that will be just fine.....Katie", Greg replied, nodding in agreement. And then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**10.30 AM Sunday Morning**

Upon waking up, Greg learns that Katie is gone and even left a note on his table, before he reads it, he decided to clean up his house from the last night's events and bury his " _friend's_ " rotting carcass. So he got to work cleaning his bed sheet and moping up the floor and other messes around the house for any left over cum-stains, from their intercourse or Katie walking around with cum juice leaking out of her cunt.

His friend's corpse was found, or what's left of him, was found in a relatively undamaged state with a snapped neck, a lit throat and some deep scratches on some parts of his body, looks like Katie kept her word to an extent.After he mopped up the blood and buried him in an marked grave, some distance away from his home in a undeveloped area, in some nearby woods, he went back to his home to read the note.

He picks it up and reads it, _"Dear Gregory, thanks for the good fucking you gave me last night, like I said before, I'll try to crash by your home for round two, on some Saturday nights, take care Studdy! :)"_ from Katie Killjoy, all written in delicate handwriting and red ink. Greg upon reading it simply smiles a little, and says to himself, "Well that's one way to lose my virginity, I'm going to love my Saturday's alot more now."

**Next week Saturday night 1.00 AM**

It's been a week since that night, Greg was able to make up a convincing lie to satisfy his pals and his buddy's family of what happen to his moocher friend, claiming that he disappeared and never returned. Suffice to say he won't have to worry about any suspicion blamed on him that night, to fact that no one, not even his own friend's relatives like him helps out a bit. 

Now lying on his bed in his birthday suit, complete with his dong hanging out in the open, all power in the house turned off, he just dozed until she returned. Suddenly, the air fell silent and suddenly a couple of female arms wrapped around him and shifted him into a pair perky, round and F-cup sized boobs. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes to see a naked and hourglass figure of familial feminine shape with pinkish-red glowing eyes starring at him up-close. Katie Killjoy is back for more, "Ready for a rematch Greggy?", she said in the same seductive tone. 

"You bet Katie." Greg replied, with a lustful grin in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all everyone! I know his attempt at hiding the friend's body with that lame-ass excuse of at story sounds lazy as hell (no pun intended), but I'm not a crime scene investigator, so some liberties can be taken here. So anybody reading this story feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment for this fanfic, it will help know what to do next time. Sorry for the delays in fully completing it, it's my first story on this website. I wish to be another one-shot similar to this starring Cherry Bomb, so until then take everyone and I hope you all doing fine and taking care of yourselves during the on going pandemic.
> 
> From the Author. :)


End file.
